Say when
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Só diga quando.


**Título:** Say when  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** Songfic (Say when – The Fray), Kinzie's POV, Heróis do Olimpo livro 2 – O Filho de Netuno.  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo, angst e possíveis spoilers da saga.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Só diga quando

* * *

**Say when**

por **Marcia Litman**

Você quase não acreditou quando ela a procurou naquela tarde, depois que Hazel e os dois garotos que ela trouxe consigo partiram. Você não queria admitir, mas a presença da garota a incomodou um pouco, principalmente pelo fato dela ter se dado tão bem com sua rainha. Sim, Hylla havia confiado nela de imediato, coisa que você demorou a conquistar. E isso a incomodou. Por isso você se perguntou o motivo dela ter pedido por sua presença, andando até onde você estava, sem sequer se preocupar com os olhares que estavam sobre ela.

Ela disse que precisava de você. E tudo o que você pode dizer foi:

-Diga quando.

Seus pés andaram até o quarto dela, bem na hora que ela havia pedido que você estivesse lá. Era tarde, e todas deveriam estar dormindo, mas não você. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia forte, muito mais forte do que em qualquer outro momento em sua vida. Era a primeira vez que você fazia esse caminho sozinha. Hylla sempre pareceu tão distante que, mesmo quando ela pedia que você a tratasse com mais informalidade, você não conseguia. Então esses passos lhe pareciam muito mais ousados do que era possível a você.

Então você bateu na porta e esperou longos segundos até que ela abrisse e a convidasse com um silencioso aceno de cabeça. Você engoliu em seco enquanto entrava no quarto, vendo que ela vestia apenas um robe de seda, que explorava muito bem as curvas que você sabia que ela possuia, mas das quais jamais teve plena visão. Ela é certamente a criatura mais linda que você já viu na vida, disso não há dúvida.

Hylla fechou a porta e se aproximou de você, sem dizer uma palavra. O olhar dela possui tantas coisas: tristeza, raiva, revolta, cansaço. Talvez nunca ninguém a tenha visto tão desarmada quanto agora. Mas ela se mostrou a você, e quase é impossível enxergar sua alma.

Mas ela avançou em sua direção, sem dizer nada, só usando os lábios para colá-los nos seus. Você se assustou. Jamais pensou que ela poderia ser dessa forma, especialmente com você. Afinal, quem você era para ela até aquele exato instante em que vocês estão tão coladas a ponto de desafiar as leis da física? Você pensava que era apenas a tenente fiel, aquela que não se rendera à influência de Otrera e que realmente acredita que Hylla é a única rainha.

Porém agora você sabe. Você possui as mãos que a consolam e os braços que a carregam até à cama dela. Sem mais palavras, somente ações. Você sabe que ela não quer perder tempo, quando a morte provável se avizinha. Tudo o que ela quer é que você esteja lá, amando-a. E isso é o que você tem desejado fazer há muito tempo.

Você só queria que esse instante durasse para sempre.

Ela se levantou e você sentiu a ausência dela ao seu lado quase que imediatamente, despertando de seu sono. Hylla andou até à janela, abrindo-a. Suspirou fundo e a fechou logo em seguida, como se sentisse o furacão se aproximando.

Não que os sentimentos dela estivessem errados, você pensou consigo mesma.

De repente você sentiu que estava sobrando naquele lugar, naquele quarto. Você tinha sido apenas isso, aquela que a consolara. Até nisso você foi fiel, entregando seu coração e seu corpo a ela. Amando-a, mesmo que ela não sentisse o mesmo. Mas não importava. Naquela mesma tarde poderia estar acabado. Ela poderia ter partido. E de qualquer forma você ficaria sozinha.

Pelo menos você tinha passado aquela noite com ela.

Então você se levantou e se preparou para deixar o quarto silenciosamente, quando ela disse:

-Continue deitada.

Você ficou, sem questionar, vendo que ela estava virada para você.

-Preciso, minha rainha – você argumenta. - Logo você precisará se preparar e eu não posso estar aqui... quando chegarem. Se souberem...

Hylla sentou ao seu lado na cama, e a mão dela acaricia seus cabelos. Os mesmos sentimentos continuavam ali, queimando-a por dentro. Mas você detectou um novo: ternura.

-Sempre peço que você seja informal – ela apertou os lábios, continuando as carícias. - Mas, no fundo, amo quando você me chama assim. Quando diz que sou _sua rainha_. Sempre fui, desde o momento em que você chegou. Só... esperei demais pra admitir.

Você se sentou e pegou a mão dela entre as suas, beijando-a. Ela fecha os olhos. Pelos deuses, o que você não daria para que aquele momento parasse?

-Sempre quis que fosse minha... - você sussurou, uma lágrima molhando seu rosto.

Tudo parecia muito pior agora que ela lhe mostrava aquele lado. Que ela lhe correspondia. Você havia ganhado a garota, para provavelmente perdê-la no mesmo dia.

-Diga quando – ela sussurou, um instante antes de beijar-lhe os lábios novamente, e vocês quase esqueceram o furacão que se aproximava.


End file.
